Merasmus vs Nightmare
Description 2 dark Magic users duke it out! GO! One day it was peacefull in the RED Base that was until some Demon Knight with a Flesh Covered sword with an eyeball.....Okay..... Attacked The RED Base and started blowing it up. This was Nightmare. The classes started running. Nightmare started to laugh until suddenly he saw a man wearing a cloak and a goat's skull as a hat. This was none other than the wizard Merasmus. "Hey leave those Mercs alone!" Merasmus said to Nightmare. "I'm the one who's suppossed to beat them." "Prepare to die, Puny human!" Nightmare replied. "Puny? Human?" Merasmus asked. His hands glew with Magic energy. I am infinite times better." This battle is about to explode! Fight! Merasmus blasted an Energy ball at Nightmare. It hit Nightmare causing an explosion. Nightmare swung Soul Edge at Merasmus. Merasmus whacked Nightmare in the head with his staff. Merasmus's staff started to glow as if summoned a rocket launcher. Merasmus fired it at Nightmare created an explosion of debri. Soul Edge began to burn with fire. Nightmare swung the blade causing fire to spurt out. The result was the ground burning. However Merasmus emerged out of the fire. He was set only fire but he was fine. Merasmus used his magical staff to summon a shotgun. Merasmus fired multiple bullets at Nightmare, blood splattered everywhere. "You think bullets can hurt me?!" Nightmare said. "Yes!" Merasmus replied. The Gun began to glow,and out came out green bullets. The bullets where enhanced by Magic. Nightmare vanished in a streak of blackness. Prehaps the bullets obliterated Nightmare. However Nightmare teleported behind him. Nightmare swung Soul Edge at Merasmus. It stabbed Merasmus. Merasmus gave a grunt as the Nightmare lifted up his sword sending Merasmus flying in the air. As Merasmus fell toward the ground Soul Edge blasted fire at Merasmus sending him flying. Merasmus used his magic powers to summon a baseball bat. Merasmus ran at Nightmare swinging the bat. It made contact with Nightmare's face. Suddenly Shards of Soul Edge flew everywhere. They attached themself to Soul Edge transforming it. The Transfomation was complete. Nightmare was whacked in the face with a staff. Nightmare quickly swung Soul Edge while Merasmus swung his staff. Both weapons collided. That was until Merasmus's staff began to glow instantly summoning a minigun. Merasmus began to fire at Nightmare. Blood came out Nightmare's face. Nightmare didn't care at all. Soul Edge caught on fire as Nightmare swung it at Merasmus. The Result was Merasmus getting engulfed in fire and burned. Merasmus used his magic staff to summon a grenade launcher. He fired multiple grenades at Nightmare. BOOOM! The result was a big explosion. Merasmus uses his magic staff to summon a Sentry. The Sentry fired multiple bullets at Nightmare. Nightmare had holes in his body. The Sentry fired missiles at Nightmare causing an explosion. Suddenly Nightmare began to turn red. This was Nightmare's Night Terror form. Suddenly Night Terror began to grow wings made of fire. Suddenly Night Terror flew in the air. Night Terror flew at Merasmus. Merasmus was hit by Soul Edge. Soul Edge set itself on fire and slams into Merasmus's head. Night Terror's head began to charge up a head beam. Night Terror fired it at Merasmus. The Result was Merasmus get sent flying into a wall. Merasmus summoned The Sniper's Kukri. Night Terror teleported in front of Merasmus. "FOOL! YOU THINK THAT LITTLE BLADE WOULD BEAT SOUL-" Merasmus swung the Kukri and it slashed off Night Terror's left arm. Merasmus hit Night Terror with his Staff sending Night Terror back. Night Terror quickly flew in the air. Night Terror flew toward Merasmus, who simply blasted a magic energy beam at Night Terror enguling him. Nightmare let out one last disorted shriek. When the beam cleared, Merasmus had turned Night Terror into a sandvich. It was over. Or was it? Actually it was. But it was only over for Nightmare/Night Terror. It wasn't over for Soul Edge who lying on the floor next to sandviched Wielder. Suddenly Soul Edge began to covered itself in fire as it floated in the air. Out of the blue emerged Inferno. ''' "Burn in Darkness!" Inferno said. Merasmus was engulfed in red flames. Merasmus wasn't burning in darkness he was burning in redness. Jumping at Inferno, Merasmus's Staff began to glow in Holy energy. With one jump Merasmus swung the staff. The Result was Inferno getting sliced in half causing a big explosion. '''K.O.! When the explosion cleared there was no sign of Inferno anywhere. The only thing left of Inferno,Soul Edge,Night Terror,and Nightmare was a sandvich and the eye of Soul Edge staring at Merasmus and Shrieking. "You really think a demon like you can beat a sorcerer like me?" Merasmus said to the sandvich of Nightmare. Merasmus walk up to the Sandvich and bit into it. The once powerful demon knight managed to scream as he was being digested and devoured. Merasmus walked up to the eye and shoved it into a jar. "You would make a great souvineer in my house full of magic and stuff." Merasmus said as he took the eye to his house. This Melee's Winner is Merasmus!